Soundless Voice
by 8kkmartin
Summary: A short story based on the song Soundless Voice. Wally's dying, but he doesn't tell anyone until the last minute.


It was December 24th, 2014. Snowflakes fell gently from the sky, covering the Petalburg grass outside and making it a beautiful white. Wally looked out his window, watching the other children throw snowballs at each other, building snowmen, and making snow angels happily. But there he was, sitting inside, and dying by the second.

The thing was, no one really knew he was dying, but instead he wanted to try to forget about the next life and enjoy his time here. In a trance, Wally started to cough badly, covering his mouth with his arm as Brendan walked inside, letting the chilling air inside the room as Wally forced himself to stop coughing.

"H-Hey Wally. Are you okay?" he asked worryingly, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of Wally's bed. Wally's face was a bit greyer that usually, his eyes weak, but he simply nodded and looked back out the window.

Brendan leaned forward, feeling Wally's head and gasping. "Y-You're freezing cold!" he exclaimed, running into the kitchen and getting a cup of hot chocolate. He ran back into the room, placing it on Wally's nightstand and getting more covers. "B-Brendan, I'm fine. Really." Wally lied in a quiet voice, reaching over to pick up his hot chocolate. But Brendan stopped him, instead feeding it to him slowly. Wally started to cough again, but May peeped through the door, once again letting cold air in.

"Come on, Brendan! Articuno appeared in the sky, you have to see it!" she chirped, running inside and tugging on Brendan's arm. He looked back at Wally, who motioned Brendan to go on ahead. Hesitantly, Brendan finally walked outside and closed the door. Wally's eyes slowly blinked, his body numbing as his lungs started to give in on him, causing the sickly boy to cough even harder than before. His head pounded, and soon he felt blood dripping from his nose.

Quickly, Wally leaned over to reach the tissues on his nightstan, only to not have enough energy and fall of, hitting the floor. He groaned in pain, clutching his fist as he saw the world around him start to fade into light. "I-I have to tell…him." Wally whispered to himself, clutching his chest in his arm and standing up, his legs wobbly as he began to walk. After a few seconds, he finally reached the door and opened it, wind blowing inside hastily as Wally closed his eyes.

"B-Brendan…!" he tried to yell, but couldn't get enough air or strength to do it. Wally turned around the side of the house, seeing Articuno performing some type of spiritual dance as everyone watched. Leaning against the wall of the house, Wally managed to get a few feet closer, the daylight fading away from him and everything turning to white. "B-Brendan!" he yelped a bit louder, his legs giving up slowly. This time, the trainer turned around, seeing Wally and running as fast as he could.

"Wally, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be in bed!" he scolded worryingly, grabbing Wally by the arms. Wally finally gave in, falling backwards and falling in the snow. It was cold, soft, and he felt like closing his eyes and joining Arceus by its side. "I-I'm dying, B-Brendan. I-I didn't want to t-tell you because…" Wally took in a deep breath, the sky turning to light as well as his environment. "I-I love you, and I w-wanted to t-thank you." He finished, coughing.

"Wally, no! Come on, we're getting you to the Pokemon Center." Brendan said, crying in between his sentence as tears rolled down his face. Wally's face turned pale, blinking away a tear as he suddenly shivered, lifting his arm up into the air. "A-Arceus, t-take me…with…you." He whispered, his arm suddenly dropping. Everyone standing around gasped, Brendan lifting up Wally's head as tears started to fall faster. "W-Wally?! Wally, WALLY!" he cried, breathing heavily and picking up the boy's body. He rushed into the Pokemon Center, the support Chanseys taking Wally to the emergency room. Brendan sat down and chewed on his nails, crying at the same time. May sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder and starting to cry as well. After hours of waiting, Nurse Joy finally walked in, grabbing both Brendan and May's attention. "So?" May asked. Nurse Joy was quiet for a few seconds, looking down and shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry…"

Brendan stood up from his seat, running into the back of the Pokemon Center. "Brendan, stop!" May cried hopelessly, reaching her hand out. But Brendan didn't listen, running into the emergency and looking through the glass. On the other side, Wally laid there motionless, his eyes closed and arms by his side. "WALLY!" Brendan screamed, hitting his fist against the glass and slowly lowering towards the ground, sobbing loudly. May ran up, seeing her friend and getting on the ground, wrapping her arms around his body and hushing him. "Sssh, Brendan, please. Y-You can't stop death, it's a part of life and-…"

"He shouldn't have died! He was too innocent, too nice! H-He said he loved me! I should've died not him!" Brendan shouted back, his eyes red. May sighed, wiping her eye. "How do you think Wally would feel if you died, hm? Have you thought about that? That poor boy with no loved ones left, including one he had feelings for? His parents died from the same thing, Brendan. We all die at some point, and Arceus chooses who leaves and stays. It's a cycle we just can't stop!" May said a little louder at the end, starting to cry. Brendan embraced their hug, sighing. "Just know, Wally is in a better place. So don't worry, you'll see him one day." May whispered.


End file.
